The invention relates to an apparatus for mounting and/or dismantling a component, in particular a rotor blade, of a wind turbine and to a wind turbine and a collar (or sleeve or packing) in particular for this apparatus, as well as to a process for mounting and/or dismantling a component, in particular a rotor blade or rotor blade bearing of a wind turbine.
In wind turbines damage to the rotor blades can occur, e.g., by lightning strike, corrosion or hail. The damaged rotor blades are then replaced in order to keep the downtimes of the wind turbine as low as possible.
The replacement of the rotor blades takes place in a known manner with a crane. At first, the damaged rotor blade is rotated horizontally facing to one side or vertically under the rotor hub. There, the damaged rotor blade is fastened to the traction cable of the crane. All rotor blades have a flange at their root, which flange is firmly connected to flanges arranged on the rotor hub. The flange connection of the damaged rotor blade is separated and the damaged rotor blade can then be let down and removed. Subsequently, an intact rotor blade is fastened to the traction cable of the crane and drawn up to the rotor hub. However, the known processes have the disadvantages of the high expense for renting, procuring and removing and operating the crane.
WO 2004/067954 A1 teaches a mounting process in which no large crane is needed. To this end two guide cables are tensioned vertically to the tower along which the rotor blade can be transported by continuous winding. However the process has the disadvantage that the rotor blade is delivered horizontally to the ground and therefore the rotor blade must first be brought into a vertical position. This can result in damage to the rotor blade tip when it is drawn over the ground. Usually, the blade tip is raised with a small auxiliary crane or the blade tip is placed on a carriage and rolled over the ground on it. The latter variant of the process presupposes a fairly level ground. Furthermore, there is the danger that the rotor blade transported close to the tower strikes against the tower in a strong wind.
WO 97/21621 teaches a mounting apparatus that comprises a pivotable tower headpiece on whose arms the generator is drawn up at first and is positioned after reaching a sufficient height by pivoting the arm above the tower head.